ufologyfandomcom-20200214-history
Bob Walker
Lieutenant Bob Walker was a 2nd lieutenant in the Army. After World War II at a NASA (then NACA) open house he saw a 30-foot saucer-shaped craft which had been brought back from Germany for study. On another occasion he was piloting an aircraft for a TV station when a disc shaped object came in from the west. He had his camera and climbed to 12,000 feet to take some photos of it. After landing, he immediately had the pictures developed and enlarged. The object turned out to be a football shaped silver object with points at each end. His film was subsequently taken from him under unusual circumstances. In his testimony he also speaks of a time when he happened into a diner late at night near Ft. Campbell in Kentucky and overheard conversations from MPs about how a flying saucer had landed next to a nearby farmhouse and the MP’s were there cordoning off the area. Creatures were present and were shot at by the frightened farmhouse owner. …I happened to catch a strange transmission from the tower. The tower said that there was a disc shaped object coming in from the west. And I thought, “Well this is a pretty good opportunity. I will take a look and see if I can see it.” I guess now if I were to estimate altitude the object would be somewhere not less than 50,000 and on up. So I called the tower after they were making people alert of what was coming over the area. And the tower said, “What do you want to do?” And I said, “If you don’t mind, will you release me from 2,000 and let me go to 12,000, which was my maximum altitude without oxygen. And they said, “Go right ahead.” And it took me several minutes to climb from two to twelve and I got up and about that time a silver ball was passing over and I took a number of shots on 35mm film as it was going over. And the next thing that I knew it was gone. After I had gotten down, I asked what happened and they said, “Well, they had alerted the fighters at Langley to take a look at what it was. And by the time they could get scrambled and get in the air and get to that altitude, it was gone… I didn’t make it known to anybody but somehow somebody knew that I had this picture and I got a call, probably about six or eight weeks later. And they said, “We are into this area of gathering information on possible UFOs and I understand that you took some pictures and would you mind loaning them to us so that we could just take a look.” I didn’t ask for credentials or anything like that and I said, “Well, in addition to pictures I also have kind of an interesting collection of news items that have come over AP for the past five years.” And, they said, “Well, bring those along. We are interested. We would like to look at that.” The house was not furnished as though it was a home. It was very lightly furnished. It was an older home and didn’t have anything in it of any value, as I recall. No antiques and no oriental rugs or anything. In fact, it was kind of shabby. It kind of made me curious as to what he did and who else was in the house. But I turned it over to him and I thought, “Well, call me when you are finished or else I will come back and get it.” And he didn’t call me for about two or three weeks. And I thought, “Well, that is enough time.” Since I didn’t hear from him and I didn’t have his telephone number, I thought I would go on back to the house and pick it up. Well, I got to the house and the house was empty. I had no idea who the person was. I was very naïve- more so because I didn’t keep a negative on it and I didn’t keep a print. These were original things that I had. The newspaper didn’t keep a copy either because when we did that we were just doing it for our own interest. It wasn’t for print or publication. And they disappeared from my life forever… Another time, I was interviewing the Director of NASA at Langley and we began talking about flying saucers. I got the typical nebulous but not evasive answers. And one of the things we were talking about was different aircraft and UFOs and we were kind of blending the subject in together very nicely. So I said, “Well what about aircraft in the future? What are they going to be like? And he said, “We have aircraft now. We have vehicles or aircraft now that we could actually fly but they are so unique and so unorthodox that the public would not accept them. He was explaining that these craft were not conventional. I guess he was referring to the fact, no rudder, no tail, no wings or whatever… See also Disclosure Project External links http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sQSaPjaniVc